Spirit's Light
by Starbright91
Summary: A thousand years, a Shikigami maiden is born whose power sought after by demons. What if the maiden is Yusuke's own little sister who is dying from her own illness and been hidden all this time. Will Yusuke be able to protect her or will she die by fate?
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, Starbright91 is here. I hope you guys will enjoy this Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction. Before you ask what kind of pairing this will be, knowing there will be an oc character. I have no idea. I guess we'll all find out when the story progresses. Hopefully, I will have positive reviews, but please, don't hesitate to place a criticism review if you wish. Just as long as it not a flame, or just going flat out "Mary-Sue. That's that," It urkes me to no end when no one explains why.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or franchise as it belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi, but only the oc characters and story plot. Yay! =D

**Summery: **Every thousand years, a Shikigami maiden is born. This maiden would have her gift activated when she saves a life of an innocent where the situation would make it where she could lose her life. Her powers would be great, as it would evolve as what most would say "Magic" when it is really very high spirit energy. Yet, she is sought after by demons everywhere, for the woman's abilities is able to empower a low class demon, to a very high level. Yet, in order for that to happen, the shikigami maiden must be mated, or her soul devoured. The Maiden would be able to protect herself though, but in most of their lives, they die from being hunted or forced into a matehood, where they kill themselves. Now it seems that the Shikigami is born once again, as Miyuki Urameshi. The little sister of Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke never told anyone, besides Keiko, of his sister, because Miyuki was slowly dying of a terminal illness. He did not want her involved with the situation of spirit world and Makai. Now it seems his acts will all be in vain if Miyuki ever activates her abilities. If that were to be the case, would Yusuke be able to protect his sister, along with his friends, or shall she die within the fate of every Shikigami Maiden?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Hidden Secrets<span>

Yusuke let out a huge yawn, stretching his arms, as he was walking next to Keiko, who only looked over at him with an exasperated look and rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off, Yusuke. You haven't done anything all day since you got back" she chided, but it was in a playful manner. With the two were Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, Hiei, and Kurama. They were heading to the city's district, mostly to have some relaxation, seeing as the four boys had recently returned from a mission. Hiei was reluctant to come, seeing as he did have a job of erasing a human's memory of ever entering makai by accident. Yet somehow, Kurama convinced Mukuro to allow Hiei to have a couple of days off, which infuriated the demon to no end. Still though, it did give Hiei a chance to keep an eye on his sister, especially with the idiot, Kuwabara around.

Yusuke gave Keiko a cheesy grin, as he was about to say his usual remarks when he stopped as he felt something cold on his nose. He looked up, to see that the darkened night sky was starting to snow. Yukina and Botan looked up at the sky with the same excitement,

"Ah, it's snowing" Botan said, with a huge smile on her face, as Yukina nodded her head in agreement.

"It reminds me a bit of home" Yukina said, referring to the ice glaciers that she had grown up in.

"Yeesh, why did it have to snow now? I know its winter but why tonight?" Kuwabara complained, knowing this weather might ruin his chances of spending time with Yukina.

"The weatherman did say there was a chance of snow, Kuwabara." Kurama explained in a calm fashion. He then looked at the group "Do you all wish to head to my home. Mother would probably make some hot chocolate for us." Kurama explained.

"Sure, sounds like a great plan" Botan said, as Yukina nodded in agreement. Seeing this, Kuwabara loudly exclaimed Kurama to lead the way, as Hiei could only grunt with annoyance, probably trying to keep his remarks to himself, or he didn't even feel like insulting Kuwabara as he usually did. The group then began to follow Kurama to his home.

Keiko stopped though, as she glanced over at Yusuke, who seemed to have a distant look in his eyes, which was quite out of character for him. She walked over to his side, as she looked at her boyfriend for a moment, and sighed, knowing that he was probably thinking about _her_. A young girl that was her best friend since the said girl was very small, and the very same friend who was someone very close to Yusuke. His little sister. Keiko knew it would shock the others, even Botan and Koenma if they found out. After all, Yusuke's sister was never brought up since they all met each other three years ago. Not to mention Yusuke would never bring her up, knowing the condition the girl was in and not wanting to put her in any danger of makai.

Keiko knew that Yusuke was protective of his little sister, he even made sure to only call her every night just to check on her. Yet, Kieko knew that during the three years he was in makai, he never had a chance to contact her. Keiko was the one who visited her, to let her know that her older brother was fine. It always made Keiko amazed and impressed when the little one would understand the situation of her brother and mother not visiting her. Not many people in a hospital could understand, like she would.

"Yusuke, when are you going to visit her? She had been asking for you and your mom for a long time now" Keiko said, making Yusuke snap back to reality. Yusuke scratched his head, as he looked away.

"I know, Keiko. It's kinda hard to visit her, you know, where there are demons trying to take over the world every now and then" he said, with an annoyed look on his face. "Besides, I rather not have everyone asking why I never mentioned our resident ball of cuteness. Botan would probably start demanding to visit her, drag everyone along, and at my sis' condition, that would be a bad idea." Yusuke said, already imagining his sister having a panic attack from Botan's sudden appearance.

Keiko looked at Yusuke for a moment and then shook her head, knowing that he was over exaggerating a bit. Then again, Yusuke's sister has been in the hospital at a very young age, and the place being all quiet and calm, even Kieko knew that the young girl shouldn't have so much excitement around. It wouldn't be such a good thing, as the girl was very fragile.

"Well, if you want, I can lie to the others saying I want us to spend some alone time together and we can visit her tomorrow. How does that sound?" Keiko asked. Yusuke's face lit up, as he hugged the smaller girl.

"Man Keiko, you have a evil little mind. You should use that more often" Yusuke said, before rewarding her with a kiss. He started to be more open around her.

"EW! Urameshi and Yukimora are making kissy faces!" Kuwabara shouted, trying to poke fun at the two, only for Yusuke to punch the orange haired boy's face, as Keiko could only sigh. Botan had luckily distracted Yukina from the sudden violence, as Kurama could only sweatdrop, and Hiei had an amused smirk.

-P.O.V Change-

Within the confines of a hospital, a young girl was sitting on the bed, staring out the window while watching the snow falling. The girl was no older than fourteen years old, yet her slender profile looked as if she were only twelve years of age. Her long black hair was long enough to touch her lower back, as her brown eyes were transfixed on the snowflakes which were dancing within the open air, gracefully landing on the ground outside. The girl then silently got out of bed, as her long sleeved light pink nightgown fixed itself while she placed on her night slipper, then walked over to the window. She then placed her hand on the cool glass, just to get a closer look, of the falling snow. It had been much too long for her, when she had last been outside.

Her earliest memories were when she was close to being five years old. Yet, even then she was barely allowed to go outside. The doctors forbade it, as they said it would make her more ill. The child knew of her terminal illness, where it was slowly killing her, making her body ache with much pain. To where she would have pneumonia to where she could feel her heart nearly stopping. The girl clutched her chest, as she could almost feel it, yet she calmed herself down. The girl knew she had to be stronger for her brother and mother. Yes, it had been a very long time since they last visited her, almost two years. The girl knew that they were busy, and they called her every night to see how she was. Her old childhood friends would come visit her. Especially, when one of her friends being her brother's girlfriend.

A smile formed on the girl's lips at the memory when her friend told her the news. She remembers her congratulating them, and asking when she would be expecting her niece or nephew, and causing her friend to blush badly and telling the girl to not say such things, as he was giggling the whole time.

"When will your brother and mother come visit you, Miyuki?" a voice said. The girl, who is now known as Miyuki, looked over to her left side, and saw a woman standing next to her. Miyuki relaxed and softly smiled a bit at the woman, who was looking down at her the whole time.

"They will come very soon. My brother said that he was going to visit me. He said that there were was so much going on the past three years, that momma and him were not able to come see me" Miyuki said, in a quiet voice, as she looked out the window again, as her reflection was on the glass, but the woman's reflection never showed. "When will you depart to spirit world, Saya? It would be very bad for you to stay too long here. You always said something bad would happen if you did" Miyuki asked, as she continued to stare out the window.

"As soon as your mother or brother visits you; I cannot stand it when a child who has been emitted to a hospital since she was only five, does not get a visitation from her only family. It makes me sick to my stomach, even if they were busy, they should have enough time to visit, rather than call you" the woman said with anger in her voice, as she continued on "I do not care if I fade into nothing. I will not leave you here alone." She said

Miyuki closed her eyes for a moment, as if she were going through her memories, trying to find something in order to calm her older friend down.

"I get it why you're really mad. You were sick, but your husband left you, because he was a mean person and found out that you were able to see things no else can. He didn't deserve you, but Momma and Big brother are different though, and they are not anything like him" Miyuki said, as she looked over at Saya "I know Yusuke and Momma. They'll come and see me. I know that there are things I don't understand, like what was going on, but they will come. They never had let me down before." she said in a quiet voice, as her gaze returned to the window. She could hear Saya sigh for a moment, as the blonde haired woman began to ruffle her hair

"Forgive me, Miyuki. I did not mean to insult them. I know they are trying their best… but, will you be able to protect them? There are things they may not understand about you. After all, you possess something that I have never felt before. Even when I was alive I never sensed this much energy from anyone." She said.

"I'm just normal. Probably because I'm close to death, I can see things too. Like you." Miyuki said, with a shrug, but there was a smile on her face "And because of that. I'm never alone." She explained. She looked over, only to see Saya was gone.

"_Well, most of the time" _she thought. Then Miyuki looked out the window, just once more, before she headed back to bed, to sleep. Speaking with ghosts, can sometimes make Miyuki tired. It was possibly due to her needing to use so much energy in order to communicate with them.

Miyuki then lied in her hospital bed, before she closed her eyes, and fell fast asleep. Saya then appeared by her side, as the ghost looked out the window and glared at it for a moment. Outside of the window, near the roof, were creatures that seemed hideous. They were starting straight at Miyuki, who never even noticed them. Saya then glanced down at the sleep child.

"_Why. Why do they watch you like prey, what are you, Miyuki?"_ Saya thought in her mind, with worry. Saya knew her time on earth would be up, when either her mother or brother would visit, but she knew there were other spirits in the vicinity that were close by, ready to take her place of watching over and protecting the child. Still, Saya wondered why those demons had taken a sudden interest in the ill child. She only prayed that Miyuki would be safe. Saya closed her eyes, and then vanished once more.

* * *

><p>How will the visit go? Will Yusuke and Keiko be able to visit Miyuki without anyone finding out?<p>

Will the others find out about this secret?

And what about this demons hanging around the hospital, and what energy was Saya talking about?

Well, you guys would have to wait for the next chapter. Until then, this is Starbright saying peace! And remember, read and review, or Hiei won't be able to have any ice cream!


	2. Chapter 2

Time the second chapter of Spirit's light. Hooray. Huh, kinda short, ain't it. Ah wells.

Yusuke: laaazy.

Me: shush you DX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or the franchise. They are the copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I own is Miyuki Urameshi and the other original characters, and the story plot.

**Summery: **Every thousand years, a Shikigami maiden is born. This maiden would have her gift activated when she saves a life of an innocent where the situation would make it where she could lose her life. Her powers would be great, as it would evolve as what most would say "Magic" when it is really very high spirit energy. Yet, she is sought after by demons everywhere, for the woman's abilities is able to empower a low class demon, to a very high level. Yet, in order for that to happen, the shikigami maiden must be mated, or her soul devoured. The Maiden would be able to protect herself though, but in most of their lives, they die from being hunted or forced into a matehood, where they kill themselves. Now it seems that the Shikigami is born once again, as Miyuki Urameshi. The little sister of Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke never told anyone, besides Keiko, of his sister, because Miyuki was slowly dying of a terminal illness. He did not want her involved with the situation of spirit world and Makai. Now it seems his acts will all be in vain if Miyuki ever activates her abilities. If that were to be the case, would Yusuke be able to protect his sister, along with his friends, or shall she die within the fate of every Shikigami Maiden?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Kept in the Dark<span>

Yusuke got out of bed, as he felt a bit rejuvenated from last night's get together. He couldn't help but remember from last night. After all, he almost blew his cover. Hell, he nearly told everyone about his sister. Sure, Yusuke could trust them. Call him selfish, but he wanted his adorable sister all to himself. He hadn't seen her close to four years. It was a couple of days he came back alive, was the last time he saw her. He was fourteen, while she just recently turned twelve. Not once could Yusuke see his sister, thanks to Koenma sending him to mission after mission.

He knew that he would have placed Miyuki in grave danger, especially when Suzaku was trying to kill Keiko, when his bird found out about her. If Suzaku had found out about Miyuki at that time.… Yusuke shook his head, trying to not think about it. He had done all he could to keep Miyuki's existence a secret. He was sure that no one knew, because Botan would have brought her up when he refused to come back alive the first time he was dead. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as he remembered where he nearly blew it.

-flashback time-

_Kurama's mother had made them hot chocolate and Yusuke had asked if he could take some home. He noticed the others looking at him strangely the whole time, as the Minamino woman had agreed and thanked him for liking her hot chocolate. He noticed Keiko trying her best to not saw 'aww' right now. As Kurama's mother left to the kitchen, Kuwabara looked at him the whole time, before finally asking_

"_Why do you want Shuichi's mother's hot chocolate?" he asked. Yusuke could feel the others staring at him. What was he suppose to say? Just say _"Oh, I just want to give my little sister who I've never mentions during the three years we known each other, some hot chocolate. You know, cause she's dying." _Yeah, he was not going to say that._

"_Cause its better than the crap my mom makes" Yusuke said, which earned him a smack on the head by Keiko._

"_Yusuke! Respect your mother's cooking!" Keiko chided, though once again, Yusuke could tell she was only acting. Hell, if Keiko wanted to, she would have fooled everyone by now. Sure, there are times she showed how she felt, but then there are others times where she pretends nothing bothers her at all. Then to prove her acting skills, she made a surprised look, as if she almost forgot something. "Oh, Botan, I nearly forgot, but uh, Yusuke and I made some plans tomorrow, so we can't hang out tomorrow. We're sorry!" Keiko said, with a hint of sadness that made Yusuke almost believe it was real._

"_That's alright, Keiko. You and Yusuke have a good time. What are you two going to do tomorrow?" Botan asked. Yusuke almost wanted to hit his head on the table, or the wall preferably._

"_Uh, you know, just looking around town and stuff" Keiko said._

"_Yeah. Why are you asking? It's not like you're going to show up out of no where and join in?" Yusuke said._

"_Hey! I was just asking, no need to be rude, Yusuke!" Botan shouted with slight anger._

"_That isn't like you, Yusuke. You would usually just say buzz off or something" Kurama said, making an observation, which made Yusuke glance over and Kurama and Hiei. He didn't know, but he could tell those two knew something or at least assumed something._

"_Sorry. Kinda in one of those moods" Yusuke said, shrugging his shoulders._

"_You have periods too?" Kuwabara asked with some shock, before both Botan and Yusuke smacked his head. At times like this, Yusuke was glad for Kuwabara's stupidity. Luckily again, to save Yukina's innocence, Keiko spoke to the ice apparition the whole time._

-End Flashback-

Yusuke just shook his head, locking away the memory. He just dressed in his jeans, white shirt and jacket, then he got out of his room and walked over to kitchen, and noticed his mom was up and about, probably getting ready to head to work, or get drunk on her ass. Either one would do.

"Hey, Mom, Keiko and I are going to visit Miyuki today" Yusuke said, as he was getting the hot chocolate into the thermostat, after heating it up. He then froze when there was a huge bouquet of flowers shoved in his face. Most of then were lilacs and daffodils.

"Give these to Miyu. Tell her sorry Mommy wasn't able to visit today, but she will soon. I gotta go, love you~" with that, Yusuke watched as his mother left the apartment, and just looked at the flowers, wondering how the hell his mom found out before he even told her. He shrugged as he got the flowers and the hot chocolate and headed out.

He soon met up with Keiko, who was wearing her usual business suit, but her jacket made it hard to tell. There was snow all over the ground, and he noticed Kieko taking a few pictures from her digital camera.

"Oi, Keiko, what's with the picture taking?" Yusuke asked, as he walked over to her. She looked over to him and smiled.

"I want Miyuki to see these pictures. She loves to see everything covered in snow. Aww, you got her flowers?" Keiko asked. Yusuke shook his head no.

"Surprisingly, my mom got them for her. Kinda creepy that she knew before I even told her this morning." Yusuke said. He wondered if his mom sent one of her friends to spy on him or something. Not that she would ever do something like that, but still, he wondered. He then heard Keiko giggle quite a bit.

"I guess you mom must have figured it out or something. You know how she is at times" Keiko said. Yusuke sighed as he handed Keiko the flowers.

"You hold them. I don't want to look girly" he said, as Keiko could only smile.

"Come on. We don't want to keep Miyu waiting." Keiko said, as she began to head to the hospital, with Yusuke in tow.

-P.O.V Change-

"Those two are up to something. I can feel it" Botan muttered, as she was spying on Yusuke and Keiko from a far. With her (or possibly forced) was Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama.

"We could just go up and ask" Kuwabara said, as Hiei stared at him for a moment of silence. Then he said something quite shocking for some.

"…for once, I think the buffoon is right." Hiei said which received him a death glare from Kuwabara as he was leaning on a tree. Kurama was right next to him. "May I also ask why we are even here? It's a waste of time if you ask me"

"It's because Yusuke and Keiko won't tell us what's going on. It's also not a waste of time. I know something is going on. Those two are keeping something from us" Botan said.

Kurama just sighed, knowing that Botan was not going to let this down. Even he knew that something seemed a bit suspicious. Yusuke and Keiko were doing something that seemed slightly out of character. After all, it's not like Keiko to easily forget any plans, and for Yusuke to act so defensive about it. If it were something private, he would have just said to buzz off, or just tell everyone what they were going to do. Not to mention, Kurama and Hiei heard the two whispering about something yesterday. Yet, even with their heightened hearing, they couldn't hear much. He guessed that Yusuke and Keiko must have something extremely important that they wouldn't even let them hear it.

"Still, it does seem a bit much. Spying on them like this" Kurama said, being a voice of reason.

"Well, if they weren't acting like they are hiding something, then we wouldn't be doing this." Botan said.

"_Who is this 'we' business?"_ The three men thought. Then they noticed Botan's eyes lit up as if she had just hit the jackpot or something.

"They're on the move. Come on then" she said, starting to follow the unsuspecting couple. The three just exchanged each other looks, before they went to follow them as well, or they would never here the end of it from Botan.

-P.O.V Change-

Miyuki was looking out the window, as she was humming a small song to herself, when Saya had appeared next to her, nearly startling her. Miyuki looked over at Saya, after she had to take a few breathes to calm her down.

"Is something wrong, Saya?" Miyuki asked with concern, as Saya looked at her for a moment, and then shook her head no.

"No. I came to tell you that you are about to have some visitors." Saya said, and then the blonde woman vanished, as Miyuki blinked twice. She began to wonder who was visiting her today. Makoto and Hiromi weren't visiting today. Makoto was doing something with her mother, and Hiromi complained about taking care of her younger siblings for the day. Miyuki then thought of Keiko. Only, Keiko seemed to be busy at most times, so of course, Miyuki had no clue who else would be visiting her today. Then she assumed that Saya meant the doctors.

As Miyuki was sitting up on her bed, the door opened, and she looked over to see Keiko there. Miyuki gently smiled at the older girl.

"Hi, Keiko" Miyuki said, smiling the whole time, as she tugged the sleeve of her cotton blue nightgown. She watched as Keiko returned the smile.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes, and no peeking!" Keiko said. Miyuki looked confused as to why she wanted her to do that, but nodded her head okay. Miyuki then shut her eyes, as she was doing her best to not open them, or she would spoil the surprise. The fourteen year old was wondering what Keiko had gotten her. It seemed like forever, until she felt something ruffling her hair.

"How is our resident ball of cuteness?" a male voice said. Miyuki felt her heart stop for a moment, when she heard that voice. Miyuki opened her eyes, as she saw who was in front of her, giving a sheepish grin.

"Yusuke!" Miyuki exclaimed with glee, as she embraced her older brother tightly. She heard Yusuke chuckle, as he returned the hug. Then he released her as he was grinning the whole time.

"Geez, Sis. You haven't grown at all. That means I can drag you everywhere still." Yusuke said, joking a bit, as he ruffled her black hair. Miyuki giggled the whole time, as Keiko watched with a smile. Soon, Miyuki looked at the flowers that were now in a vase, as Yusuke and Kieko were sitting by her bedside on the chair.

"Yeah, Mom wanted to say hi, and sorry she wasn't able to come visit" Yusuke said. Miyuki looked over at her older brother and smiled.

"It's okay, as long as momma is thinking about me. Tell her I said thank you about the flowers." Miyuki said, as she glanced at the daffodils and lilacs.

"So, how have you been? What have been the doctor saying?" Keiko asked, as she looked at Miyuki with slight worry.

"I don't know. The doctor said I've been the same. Nothing changed really" Miyuki said.

"Tch. Then they should let you go home, if you've been feeling better" Yusuke said, with slight anger in his voice. No one could blame him. Miyuki spent the majority of her life in the hospital, and not once had she been able to go outside. It was only that one moment when she was allowed, and it was the day she was going to live in the hospital. It was snowing, but she wasn't able to touch or even play in it, as her mother had to take her in the car, with Yusule as well.

The girl snapped out of her thoughts, when Keiko was talking to Yusuke, about something, since she had accidentally distracted herself again. It tended to happen, since she had been alone for a while. Even though she was visited, it was still kind of lonely, so she would tend to go through her memories, to where she would have thoughts about how everyone was doing.

"Um, Yusuke, i-is it okay for me to ask, about what kept you and momma from visiting me?" Miyuki asked. Yusuke looked over to Miyuki, and she watched him sigh for a moment.

"Okay. Well, sis, what happened was tha-"

"Yusuke! Is your mom okay!" A voice shouted. Miyuki, Keiko, and Yusuke turned to the door, to see a blue haired girl, breathing heavily. With her were three boys. One with a orange hair With the duo were a boy with red hair, and a boy with spikey black hair. There was an awkward silence, as the blue haired girl stared for a moment.

"Uh… who are you?" she asked. Miyuki blinked twice with a bit of confusion, then gave a gentle smile.

"My name is Miyuki Urameshi. It's very nice to meet you" she said. Then Miyuki looked over at Yusuke, seeing his eye twitching a lot, as Keiko was just in shock "Um, do you all know each other?"

* * *

><p>Blargh! I know I might have made a few characters out of character, please forgive me DX.<p>

Oh snapples, reviews from the first chapter being answered!

**FireStorm1991:** Ah, thanks so much for being the first reviewer. Yes, it is a bit interesting; I wanted to make a plot that was fresh, and new. Not to mention the few Yusuke's sister fanfics are set at the beginning of the series. I wanted to make it, if Yusuke had a sister in the series, why she was never mentioned or shown. As for the pairing, it would make sense for Hiei and Miyuki to be paired up, but there could also be a chance Kurama could be a match as well. We'll just wait and see how things turn out. Hopefully your HieixMiyuki shipping will happen.

**ali:** hello anonymous reviewer who lurks in the shadows. Thanks for reviewing my fanfic. It's awesome for me to see someone who doesn't have an account still taking their time to review. Though trolls abuse that luxury, I'm glad you're not. I hope you review again, or make an account and review. Anyways, thank you for saying my story is the best, but I know there are much better ones out there. Still though, thanks. Miyuki will have a chance with romance, but that will take story development before she can truly say she's in love with someone. As for everyone finding out about Miyu-chan, well your question was just answered XD.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh snapples! This is the third chapter of Spirit's Light. Wow, I never thought I'd make it this far. Well, time for the usual routine! Also, sorry about the long delay, but writer's block, can be a bitch DX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or the franchise. They are the copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I own is Miyuki Urameshi and the other original characters, and the story plot.

**Summery:**Every thousand years, a Shikigami maiden is born. This maiden would have her gift activated when she saves a life of an innocent where the situation would make it where she could lose her life. Her powers would be great, as it would evolve as what most would say "Magic" when it is really very high spirit energy. Yet, she is sought after by demons everywhere, for the woman's abilities is able to empower a low class demon, to a very high level. Yet, in order for that to happen, the shikigami maiden must be mated, or her soul devoured. The Maiden would be able to protect herself though, but in most of their lives, they die from being hunted or forced into a matehood, where they kill themselves. Now it seems that the Shikigami is born once again, as Miyuki Urameshi. The little sister of Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke never told anyone, besides Keiko, of his sister, because Miyuki was slowly dying of a terminal illness. He did not want her involved with the situation of spirit world and Makai. Now it seems his acts will all be in vain if Miyuki ever activates her abilities. If that were to be the case, would Yusuke be able to protect his sister, along with his friends, or shall she die within the fate of every Shikigami Maiden?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Cat Out of the Bag<span>

Botan could only stare, and stare, as well as Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei only stood there in silence. Yusuke and Keiko stared back, with an awkward expression on their faces, as poor little Miyuki sat on the hospital bed, looking confused as to why everyone was acting the way they were. Botan was just trying to figure things out. This wasn't what she was expecting at all, when she saw Yusuke and Keiko enter the hospital. She was expecting something much different than this.

_**-Flash Back -**_

_Botan and the others had managed to follow Yusuke and Keiko to a hospital. The four watched silently as they entered inside. There was an awkward silence between the four spies, until Botan decided to say something._

"_That's odd. Why would those two be going into a hospital" Botan muttered. _

"_Maybe to visit someone" Kuwabara guessed. Hiei could only roll his eyes, already thinking of ways to insult the carrot-topped head, but decided against it. It would only waste his time. Kurama noticed Botan's eyes widening a bit._

"_Oh, dear! How could I have not seen this before?" Botan shouted, as she began to pace._

"_What is it?" Kurama asked, curious to what the azure-headed shinigami was thinking of._

"_Kieko told Yusuke yesterday about respecting his mother and this could explain why those two were not acting like themselves. Yusuke's mother must be ill!" Botan shouted in alarm. This made Kuwabata and Kurama looking shock at the realization. Hiei could only raise an eyebrow at this. Though, Hiei was also starting to assume something had happened to the detective's mother._

"_Then what are we waiting for! We gotta see for ourselves!"Kuwabara shouted, as he began to rush into the hospital, with Botan following as quickly as possible, while the two demons were calmly walking behind them. It was then the four of them entered the hospital, and Botan quickly went to the reception desk, and looked at the older woman who looked up from her computer._

"_Yes, may I help you four?" The woman asked, giving a smile to them._

"_Um, we're here to see Urameshi-san" Botan said, as she waited anxiously, as the woman was looking through her computer and smiled, as she looked over at them._

"_She's at room 507. I must say, it's nice to see some new faces, besides Yusuke and Keiko. Not to mention her friends. I know she would be very happy to see you. Poor thing, she has been so weak, but is always smiling. Though she had a close call two weeks ago, but she is hanging in there" the woman said, smiling. Botan could feel her heart sink, as she heard Atsuko was so ill._

"_Thank you. We won't waste any time seeing her." Botan stated with slight determination in her voice, along with a hint of worry. With that, she quickly began to rush to the stairs, forget that there was an elevator. Kurabara rushed after her again, while Kurama and Hiei decided to take the elevator._

_As the two demons were waiting inside, heading to the fifth floor, Kurama looked a bit troubled for a moment, and Hiei had noticed this. "What is bothering you, Kurama?" Hiei asked, in his usual tone of voice, though Hiei did consider Kurama a 'best friend' where he can be a bit concerned, even if he never showed it._

"_Yusuke never told us his mother was that ill. It bothers me that neither he nor Keiko told us of the situation." Kurama said._

"…_It's possible the detective did not wish to trouble us with his problems" Hiei said, as he knew Yusuke wasn't the kind of person who showed his sensitive side._

"_Yes, that could be it" Kurama paused for a moment, while he was collecting his thoughts. "Still, it does seem slightly strange. Those two were whispering something yesterday, but it didn't sound sad, more of being excited in some way."_

"_They must have acted in a form in a possible way to try and make the situation less depressing? You humans tend to act in that sort of fashion"_

"_Yes. That could be it."_

_The elevator soon reached to its destination, as Hiei and Kurama got out of the elevator, and watched as Botan and Kuwabara rushed up the stairs. Botan then began to look around, as she was trying to find the room number, as she was running, along with Kuwabara. Kurama sighed, knowing that it would be impossible to tell the two to not run in the halls of a hospital. Hiei just had an unamused look on his face. _

_Botan kept glancing at the room numbers and froze, as she had spotted from 507 and ran into the room, with Kuwabara rushing after her. Kurama and Hiei just glanced at each other and knew one thing._

_This was not going to end well._

"_Yusuke, is your mom okay!" Botan shouted, as she barged in the room._

_**-Flashback Over-**_

So here we are now, within the awkward silence in the hospital room. Botan looked over at the girl that was sitting on the bed.

The girl, who called herself Miyuki, almost looked like Atsuko, but the only difference was her hair color was black, and she looked very young. Almost twelve, yet, Botan could tell the child was much older than that. The girl's eyes were quite innocent, as they stared at four of them. Botan also noted that the girl's skin was quite pale, as if she had never been outside for a while.

What was also bother Botan was the girl's last name. Urameshi. She didn't know Yusuke had family besides her mother. She then assumed that this girl might be his cousin or something.

The silence was starting to make Miyuki slightly nervous. She then looked over at Yusuke, who was trying to decide whether to kill them or not.

"Um, Yusuke-Onii-San, i-is everything alright?" Miyuki asked, as Botan eyes went wide, hearing what the small girl had just said.

"_ONII-SAN!"_ Botan shouted in her mind in pure shock. Kurama looked a bit confused at Miyuki calling Yusuke her brother. Hiei just raised an eyebrow, as Kuwabara's jaw dropped at hearing this.

Yusuke sighed, knowing that he could not make Miyuki worried about this, as he reached out his hand, and ruffled the small girl's hair. He gave his trademark grin as he didn't want to make her panic. From a glance, he can see Keiko trying to smile calmly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Miyuki-imouto-chan" he said, trying to calm his sister down, as he could see Botan and Kuwabara looking even more shocked, Kurama just trying to piece two and two together, as Hiei just had his 'tell us what the hell is going on' look.

"Hey, Keiko, You mind watching out for Miyuki, while I talk with these guys?" Yusuke asked, as he looked over at his girlfriend. It seemed she understood what was going on, as she nodded her head.

"Sure Yusuke. I got everything under control" Keiko said, with a smile. Yusuke nodded, as he was heading out in the hallway, with the others following him. Once they were outside, he closed the door, and then looked at the others.

"What the hell are you guys doing following me and Keiko around?" Yusuke shouted.

"Don't yell at us! Why is that little girl calling you her big brother, and you calling her your little sister?" Botan demanded, while she was frowning as Yusuke. Yusuke looked at the four of them. Kuwabara seemed frustrated and confused. Kurama had a curious look, and Hiei was somewhat interested, Yusuke didn't know. It was hard to tell what Hiei was feeling. The Urameshi looked at the four of them and sighed.

"That little girl's name is Miyuki. She just turned fourteen a couple of weeks ago, and… she's my little sister" Yusuke said. Botan and Kuwabara nearly fell over, as Kurama has a slight look of shock, and for once, Hiei looked a bit shocked as well. After all, Hiei had a little imp look into who Yusuke cared for, and it never told him about a sister, or he would have kidnapped her as well as Keiko, when he was, well, being a jerk.

"Y-Your sister? She's your sister? W-Why didn't you tell us you had a little sister!" Botan demanded, feeling a bit hurt. After all, they've been friends for two years, and Yusuke deliberately held a secret about him having a sister. She also realized Keiko had done the same thing as well, along with Atsuko. To Botan, that felt like a betrayal to her. Kuwabara was just trying to figure this out as well. Kurama seemed to have a look of slight hurt, but he knew Yusuke had to have a reason to keep this from them. Hiei on the other hand, could slightly care less. So what if Yusuke wanted to keep his sister a secret, it as his choice, though it would have been nice if he had told them sooner.

"It's because she's been sick for a very long time. She has a terminal illness. Even when we were little kids, Miyuki had been having problems" Yusuke said. He looked at them for a moment before continuing. "When I was close to seven, and Miyuki was four, my mom had to place her in this hospital. So all her life, she's been in here. That's why you never heard of Miyuki at all, Kuwabara." Yusuke said, knowing that Kuwabara had done everything he could to figure out Yusuke's weakness when they were just rivals.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Still, why didn't you tell us about her? We are friends, right?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Of course we're friends, you dumb ass. I just didn't want to tell you guys, because I didn't want to drag Miyuki into the stuff we've been doing. She's still just a kid you know." Yusuke said.

"I can understand how you feel, Yusuke. You're just trying to protect not only your sister's innocence, but also trying to protect her from demons that could use her against you" Kurama said. He knew that feeling. He remembered Roto threatening to kill his mother in order for him to win the match. So of course he could understand why Yusuke had kept such a secret. His little sister had been very ill, to the point that she had been close to dying.

"It explains why I never even knew about her existence, during that _time_" Hiei said, referring his dark side moment. Yusuke could only roll his eyes, again, remembering the fun time indeed.

"So, can we officially meet her?" Botan asked, as she had calmed down, and understood why Yusuke kept his sister existence away from her. Still, Botan would have to look into this. She should have known about Miyuki, especially if she was ill, and it wouldn't be good if demons were to try and capture her for their own use.

"Sure. Just don't tell her anything about Makai, or spirit world. I'm going to tell her when I'm ready" Yusuke said. The four of them nodded their head in agreement, as Yusuke opened the door and the five of them entered the room. There, Yusuke saw Keiko showing his little sister a book. He got a closer look at the title, and noticed it was a book about the paranormal. He couldn't help but smirk at this.

Miyuki was always interested with anything, mostly involving ghosts and the supernatural. It was mostly due to the fact that it made her calm and sit still, like the doctors wanted her to. Yusuke couldn't wait to see the look on Miyuki's face, when he would tell her the truth; He knew she would be excited. He walked over and grinned the whole time.

"Hey, sis, I want you to meet some friends of ours" Yusuke said, as he looked over to the others and grinned a bit. "The hyper blue haired harpy is Botan. The red head and only smart one in this group is Shuichi, the scary midget is Hiei, and ugly carrot top is Kuwabara" he finished grinning at them, as Kuwabara frowned at him, as Botan huffed. Kurama could only sweatdrop and chuckle nervously, as Hiei glared the whole time at Yusuke. Miyuki blinked twice at this, but then she gave them a warm smile.

"I'm Miyuki Urameshi. It's very nice to meet you four. Um, I hope that I'm not troubling any of you." Miyuki said, as she looked at the four. Botan's pink eyes lit up, as she shook her head, as she was smiling the whole time.

"No, it's alright. There is no need for an apology. It is so nice to meet you, Miyuki" Botan chirped. It was something strange to her. The small girl acted nothing like Yusuke, that it almost made her believe that she wasn't his little sister.

"Um, how long have you all known Yusuke-onii-san, and Keiko-chan?"

"For almost three years. Forgive us for not visiting you" Kurama said, in an apologetic tone. Miyuki stared at the red head for a moment, but smiled gently the whole time

"It's okay. I know that you must have been busy, like Yusuke and Mama"

"Yeah, I'm still sorry about that. Mom's going to come visit you soon, alright" Yusuke said, ruffling Miyuki's hair, as the girl giggled a bit. Botan could only watch the whole time. She had never seen this side of Yusuke before. He seemed gentler and kind then he usually was. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei noted this as well.

"Aww, Urameshi is being all soft" Kuwabara cooed, only to get punched in the face by Yusuke, as he had covered Miyuki's eyes with his other hand.

"Damn it, Kuwabara, not in front of my sister!" Yusuke shouted as the carrot-topped head in anger, as he uncovered his little sister's eyes. Keiko then whacked Yusuke on the head.

"Don't yell. We are in a hospital" Keiko scolded, as Botan was trying not to snicker, only to receive a glare from Yusuke, which made her try to tell him to calm down for a moment. The whole time, Miyuki, Kurama and Hiei watched. Miyuki with a confused expression, Kurama with his usual nervous one, and Hiei, once again, did not care.

"Um, does this happen a lot?" Miyuki asked, as she looked over to Hiei and Kurama, as the other four in the room were preoccupied with each other.

"Yes, but that is how our friendship is" Kurama said, smiling at the smaller girl. Miyuki blinked twice, and then she gave a smile and nodded her head.

"Alright, if you say so, Shuichi, but um… how did you all meet?" Miyuki asked, as she looked up at everyone. There was an awkward silence in the room, but Botan, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama could feel the aura coming off of Yusuke that screamed _'Lie, you better lie!'_

"Uh, well, we uh, met each other at the… park! Yeah, the park!" Botan said, giggling nervously the whole time.

"I've known your brother since middle school" Kuwabara said.

"Hiei and I met your brother one day, just out of chance" Kurama said, as Hiei was just looking away the whole time. Miyuki blinked twice, then smiled the whole time. The four seemed a bit relieved that the small girl had managed to believe them.

"Oh! Keiko, you wanted to show me some pictures?" Miyuki said, remembering something that the four did not know.

"Right! Let me just, ah, here it is" Keiko said, as she pulled out her camera and handed it over to Miyuki. Miyuki turned on the camera, and began to look at some pictures, and smiled. Botan glanced over, and saw pictures of everything that was covered in snow.

"Hey, why are there pictures of outside?" Botan asked, quite curiously. Miyuki looked up at the blue haired woman, and gave a gentle smile.

"Keiko usually takes pictures of everything outside, and shows them to me, seeing as I can't go outside on my own" Miyuki said. Botan felt a twang in her heart. It felt unfair to the shinigami, that someone was sweet and innocent as Miyuki was never been able to go outside, and all she had to see of the outside world were pictures and the window.

"So, Miyuki how is your school-level, if you do not mind me asking?" Kurama asked, as he observed the small girl for a moment, as she thought for a moment.

"I'm in my third year of middle school. I'm actually a year ahead of everyone. I think it's due to the fact that I ask my home-school teacher if I could take more lessons, during summer and winter break, like everyone does in America" Miyuki stated, as Keiko smiled hearing this.

"That's good. I guess you took my advice, huh?" Keiko guessed, as she watched Miyuki give her a smile and a nod.

"Great, my little sister is becoming a nerd. Don't worry, Miyuki! When you get out, I shall rehab you to be un-neardy!" Yusuke exclaimed, only to get smacked upside the head by Keiko, as Miyuki could not help but giggle the whole time at Yusuke's antics.

It felt like hours had gone by with the seven of them. Miyuki listening the whole time as Kuwabara was telling her stories about her brother being the toughest kid in middle school, as Yusuke was shrugging his shoulders, mentioning about people knowing he was better than anyone there. Though Keiko did comment that it took a while for him to actually stay in classes, which made Yusuke stick his tongue at her playfully, thus resulting yet another smack on the head.

Kurama had been telling her about how Yusuke had helped him out with a situation, along with Hiei, as the fire demon only looked away the whole time. Miyuki had managed to get Hiei to talk to her, even if only lasted for a second. The conversation was just about the katana that Hiei had around his hip. The small girl noticed it, and she could not help but be curious about it.

"Um, Hiei?" Miyuki asked, trying to get his attention. Hiei glanced over at the girl, giving her a slight glare of annoyance. It almost made her flinch, but she tried to keep herself calm. "Is your katana real?"

"…yes." Hiei said, without a care, even when he received a glare from Yusuke.

"Oh… how long have you had it for?" Miyuki asked, quite curious. She didn't know people were allowed to carry swords with them. It made her wonder how long Hiei had been practicing to use a katana.

"Almost my whole life"

"Wow! That's amazing, Hiei! Did you ever use it?"

"I did, when I-"

"Okay, no more talking about the sharp pointy object!" Botan interrupted, as she was giggling nervously, as Miyuki looked at everyone with confusion. She didn't understand, but she guessed that it was just something that they were not ready to speak with her with. It was then a nurse came in the room, and saw them.

"Um, visiting hours is almost over, so I need you all to say your good-byes" the nurse stated, only to freeze up when Yusuke gave her a glare, which made her run away. Keiko sighed, as she shook her head for a moment.

"Yusuke, was that really necessary?" she asked, while looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yes, Keiko. It was. Those people don't know when to leave anyone alone" Yusuke growled in frustration. Miyuki watched the whole time, knowing how Yusuke felt whenever someone would tell him it was time to go. She would remember all the times when Yusuke would curse at a doctor or a nurse and tell them to let Miyuki come home, so he wouldn't have to have a limited time to see her. Miyuki would remember their mother dragging Yusuke out, while he was shouting that he was going to sneak in the hospital.

Miyuki looked over at Yusuke the whole time, as she could see his fists clenched. She also noted that the others seemed worried, though she was unsure about Hiei, since he always had a stoic expression on his face. Miyuki then slowly reached out and touched her brother's hand, which made Yusuke look over to her for a moment.

"I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere, do you don't need to worry, big brother" Miyuki chirped, giving a smile. It was then she was in Yusuke's embrace as she blinked twice the whole time.

"Don't worry, Miyu. I will figure a way to get you better." Yusuke promised, as he released her from his embrace, and then ruffled her hair the whole time, grinning. Miyuki could only smile back.

"We'll come and see you tomorrow, Miyuki!" Botan chirped, as Miyuki blinked twice hearing this, as she looked over at Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. The three of them also seemed to be making the same promise. Though, she was unsure about Hiei once again. Soon everyone said their good-byes, and left, as Miyuki watched the whole time. Once everyone had gone, Miyuki closed her eyes, smiling a bit. She felt a little tired, but was very happy. Miyuki got to see her older brother after a very long time.

"It seems your brother has finally visited you" A voice said, as Miyuki glanced over, to see Saya standing there, smiling a bit.

"Hai. It's been so long. Wait, are you going to leave?" Miyuki panicked. She remembered Saya saying she was to leave when her brother visited, and he just did today. Now Saya must leave to the spirit world, like she had promised. Miyuki was panicking and quivering the whole time. It was just too soon. Too soon for Saya to leave now, not after she had seen her brother. Saya chuckled and shook her head no.

"No, little one, I have yet to see your mother arrive to visit you. I will wait until she arrives." Saya explained. Miyuki looked up at her friend and then nodded her head, understanding. So it seemed that Saya would leave after her mother's visit. There was a part of her that did not want her friend to leave; yet, she understood that Saya had to go to spirit world. If she did not, there was a chance that she will vanish.

"Okay, Saya-chan" Miyuki said, smiling. She knew that she could not be selfish, and that she had to be there to support Saya when she needs to head into spirit world. Miyuki then looked out the window, to see the snow the covered everything. She wished that one day she could go outside and play in it. Though, as she was staring outside, she did not notice the low-class demons staring directly at her room.

* * *

><p>ANNND I AM DONE XD. Wow, that was a lot of writer block killing to get to this chapter. So yeah, it seems the Urameshi team had finally met Miyuki. Yet, what's up with the demons looking at her room. Do they know something? Well, you got to stay tuned, ne~<p>

**Takara Rose Oizumi: **D'aww, thanks for calling my story cute X3 and don't worry, more shall come

**FireStorm1991:** Dear god no DX Kuwabara has his Yukina… hope Hiei didn't hear that anyways, thanks for loving Miyuki, it means a lot =D

**missy:** Thank you for loving my story, other anonymous reviewer XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters or the franchise. They are the copyright of Yoshihiro Togashi. The only thing I own is Miyuki Urameshi and the other original characters, and the story plot.

**Summery:**Every thousand years, a Shikigami maiden is born. This maiden would have her gift activated when she saves a life of an innocent where the situation would make it where she could lose her life. Her powers would be great, as it would evolve as what most would say "Magic" when it is really very high spirit energy. Yet, she is sought after by demons everywhere, for the woman's abilities is able to empower a low class demon, to a very high level. Yet, in order for that to happen, the shikigami maiden must be mated, or her soul devoured. The Maiden would be able to protect herself though, but in most of their lives, they die from being hunted or forced into a matehood, where they kill themselves. Now it seems that the Shikigami is born once again, as Miyuki Urameshi. The little sister of Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke never told anyone, besides Keiko, of his sister, because Miyuki was slowly dying of a terminal illness. He did not want her involved with the situation of spirit world and Makai. Now it seems his acts will all be in vain if Miyuki ever activates her abilities. If that were to be the case, would Yusuke be able to protect his sister, along with his friends, or shall she die within the fate of every Shikigami Maiden?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Task of a Ghost, and a Harsh Reality.<span>

It had been almost two weeks since Miyuki had first met Botan and the others. It had become a routine where Botan would come and visit her, along with chatting about the day, as Kurama (or Shuichi to Miyuki) would usually help her out with any homework she received from her tutor along with Keiko. Yusuke and Kuwabara would always joke around with her, causing the girl to laugh and giggle the whole time by their antics. Hiei would just be somewhere on his own in the hospital room. Miyuki tried to get him to speak with, but he always looked away. It always did make Miyuki and Saya curious to why Hiei visited.

The Urameshi girl didn't mind though. She was glad that Hiei liked her enough to be in the same room with her. Miyuki had also noticed more spirits had been appearing, mostly to speak with her, and to ask for small favors. It was something that she looked forward to at times.

Miyuki felt like the luckiest person in the world. She was able to see her older brother, and made new friends that always took the time out of their day to come over. Miyuki noted that her two friends: Makoto and Hiromi were still busy, thus it resulted them not being able to visit, but Miyuki understood the situation. Saya stuck around; as Miyuki knew that the spirit would depart once her mother would visit her when she had the chance. Miyuki was still preparing for the day that when Saya would leave. It would feel strange to not have Saya around.

Miyuki was soon drawing a small sketch in her sketchbook, as she was waiting for either her brother, or one of her friends to visit, when she felt the hairs in the back of her neck rise. The girl looked around for a moment, before she nearly jumped when she saw an older boy staring down at her. He looked no more than eighteen years old. He was looking down at her, frowning a bit, as his arms were crossed.

"Tch. So you are one of the few that can see me, huh? Well, I might as well ask for you help, pipsqueak" the boy said in an uncaring tone.

Miyuki looked a little shocked of what the older boy had called her. "Eh!? P-Pipsqueak?" Miyuki squeaked. Never had she met a spirit that was, well, rude.

"Her name is Miyuki. You will respect her if you wish for her help" Saya stated, as she appeared next to the small girl. The boy glared, but then shook his head, as he began to calm himself down. He looked down at Miyuki for a moment with sad-like eyes.

"Sorry… look, I really need your help with something. My name is Hoshimaru Kaitsumora, and I really need you to help me out. It's an emergency. I asked others like you, and none of them are willing to help. You might be the only person I can turn to" Hoshimaru spoke, as he said it in a defeated tone.

Miyuki looked at Hoshimaru for a moment. He had dusty black hair, as his brown eyes looked hopeless. It was then she noticed a few burn marks on his hand. She began to wonder what was wrong. She glanced at Saya, who was scowling, and seemed unsure of the situation. Miyuki though, knew she cannot let this spirit down, no matter what the situation.

"What is it that you need help with, Hoshimaru-san?" Miyuki asked. The male ghost looked a little shocked, but then shook himself out of it, before he looked down at Miyuki again.

"It's just the way I died, was unfair, probably untimely. I don't know. Anyways, the way I died, was because I was murdered."

Miyuki's eyes went wide when she had heard this. "M-Murdered?"

"Yeah, I was murdered by my step-dad. It was mostly because my mother, who is loaded by the way, named me heir instead of my step-dad. He killed me off so he could get the money… but my mom didn't do that as planned. She instead named my baby sister, Chizu, heir. She and I are the only ones for her last marriage, and I think my step-dad might have knocked off my dad to get to her too, you know…"

"So, why are you asking Miyuki for help?" Saya asked, intrigued by all of this, but at the same time, she was angered by the fact that a man would kill one of his wife's children.

"Today… That bastard is going to kill my baby sister. No one wants to help me, because it's too dangerous. He's going to burn the house down. He hired someone as a 'sitter' to burn the place and all the evidence of his involvement with my and my father's death, along with my sister. Chizu is only two-years-old! That is why I am begging you to help!" Hoshimaru pleaded, as he looked at Miyuki and Saya.

Miyuki was just frozen and shocked with everything that was going on. It all sounded like a murder mystery to her. Now she understood why others like her refused to help. They could likely die themselves in the fire, but Miyuki knew that a life of a little girl was in trouble, and to not help would cost a life of a child. A child who barely had a chance to live out her life! Miyuki knew that she had to do something. "… When will this take place?"

"M-Miyuki! This is dangerous. We have to let the authorities handle this!" Saya responded.

"Saya, a life is going to be lost if I don't do something. I will never forgive myself if that little girl gets killed and I did nothing to prevent it." Miyuki answered back.

"So… you're going to help me out!? Seriously, y-you will!?" Hoshimaru asked with hope in his voice. Miyuki looked up at him, ands smiled brightly.

"Yes, I am!"

Hoshimaru had a look of relief and happiness on his face, as he began to speak "Oh man. Thanks. You're probably the only one wanting to help… thanks… I might be able to protect my little sister this way."

"Oh! When is this going to happen?" Miyuki asked, as she had to plan this all out.

Hoshimaru looked serious when Miyuki asked this. "At midnight. So we need to sneak you out of the hospital around ten."

"Okay. Got the plan!"

"… Miyuki, we have visitors. Come on, Hoshimaru, we don't want to get in the way of Miyuki's visitors" Saya stated, as she grabbed Hoshimaru's hand and vanished. It was then the door opened, and Yusuke entered the room, grinning the whole time. Keiko, Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara came in, but there was something much more different. There were two other girls that came in with them.

One was older out of all of them. She had brown hair that reached to her lower back, and pretty brown eyes. She smelled like cigarette smoke, but despite that, the girl seemed nice and mature. The other girl had sea-green, that was tied up in a pony-tail, as she was wearing a dress and a small jacket. Miyuki gave the two of them a gentle smile, as she waved hello.

"Miyuki, this is Yukina, and Shizuru Kuwabara. Shizuru is Kuwabara's older sister, and Yukina is Kuwabara's girlfriend, and a good friend of ours" Botan chirped. Miyuki could have sworn that Hiei was glaring at Botan when she mentioned Yukina in the way she did. Miyuki thought her mind was playing tricks on her

"Hey, it's finally nice to meet you, Miyuki" Shizuru said, as she gave the girl a smile, as Yukina went over to Miyuki and held something out for her. Miyuki blinked twice, as she opened the small present. To her shock, it was blue silk ribbons that had lace on the edges, and what held them as bows was two blue roses.

"It's a get-well-soon present. I thought that it would be nice to get you some ribbons" Yukina said, smiling, as Miyuki gently began to tie the ribbons in her hair. The ribbons were tied in her hair, as the small girl looked up at Yukina.

"Thank you so much for the gift" Miyuki chirped, as Yukina gently smiled, as the ice apparition seemed happy. Shizuru grinned the whole time, as she glanced over at Yusuke.

"Your little sister is cute, you know that?" Shizuru stated.

Yusuke returned the grin back "Yeah, that's the great thing about her."

"Aww, Urameshi is being cute!" Kuwabara cooed, only to once again, get hit many times by Yusuke, as Shizuru could only shake her head at this. Yukina and Miyuki were engaging in a conversation, thus the two of them were distracting themselves.

Everything was going well with the visit, as everyone was speaking to each other, when Miyuki started to cough quite violently. It caused Yusuke to rush over to his little sister, and began to rub her back, like the way he used to when they were little. Miyuki continued to have her coughing fit, which sounded very bad.

After a minute of the horrible coughing fit, Miyuki managed to calm down, but was wheezing. Keiko grabbed a glass of water and handed it to the younger Urameshi, who gladly accepted it, and drank the cool liquid, as it calmed her burning throat. Botan looked at the girl with worry. She knew Miyuki was ill, but that cough confirmed that it was much worse, despite how happy Miyuki was.

Botan noticed how Yusuke was taking very care of Miyuki. _"I wonder how long Miyuki had to suffer this whole time"_ Botan thought. Even after two weeks, Botan considered Miyuki as a very good friend, as if they had known each other for years. The shinigami could not explain it, but something about Miyuki just made her feel that way.

Botan then remembered the receptionist in the hospital's front desk had mentioned Miyuki having close calls, when she and the others first arrived at the hospital. Botan could only wonder what kind of pain Miyuki went through.

Kurama looked at Miyuki with worry, as her condition reminded him so much of the state his mother was in a few years ago. "Miyuki, are you alright?" he asked, with concern in his voice.

Miyuki looked up at Kurama and gave a weak smile as she nodded her head "Yes, I'll be fine, just another coughing fit." Miyuki croaked, trying to reassure the red-headed demon that she was alright. The way Miyuki said it made Kurama flinch mentally, as that truly did remind him of the same smile and reassurance that his mother gave him, when she was ill. Still, Kurama smiled, as he did not wish to worry the younger teen.

"Do you want me to get you some cough drops, or call a nurse to assist you?" Kurama asked.

Miyuki shook her head no "I'll be alright, please don't trouble yourself. I don't want to trouble the nurses either. Besides, it was just a cough"

"If you are sure" Kurama replied, giving her a small smile

Shizuru looked at the small girl for a moment "How long have you been like this?" she asked. She watched as Miyuki frowned slightly (which Shizuru found adorable by the way) as the Urameshi girl tried to think.

"As long as I can remember" Miyuki answered.

"It started when Miyuki was about two or three. We took care of her until it got worse. Miyuki was about five when she was sent to live here to get better. What a great job they are doing" Yusuke added to Miyuki's answer bitterly.

"Yusuke…" Keiko said, in a sad, yet warning tone. Miyuki adverted her eyes to the window, as everyone seemed to have gotten eerily quiet. Already, the young girl was mentally blaming herself of not being stronger. She wished that she did not have her coughing fit, so there wouldn't be this much tension in the air.

"… Despite her being ill, your sister seems to be strong, for surviving this long, Detective" Hiei said, breaking the silence in the room, as everyone stared at him. It was a bit of shock to Miyuki, since the only time they had ever spoken to each other was when she had inquired about his sword.

Kuwabara looked shocked at this "Whoa! Shrimp is actually starting to be nice?" he asked. This caused Hiei to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"No, you fool; I am not saying it out of sympathy. I am merely pointing out that Urameshi's sister is strong, despite the fact she had to live like this all her life" Hiei stated, with his usual monotone. Yusuke looked over at Miyuki, who looked confused, and ruffled her hair a bit.

"It's Hiei's way of saying he likes you, sis" Yusuke stated with a grin on his face, as Hiei looked away, trying to not show any emotion as he always does. Kurama and Shizuru chuckled at this, as Kuwabara busted out laughing. Yukina smiled at this, as Botan was wondering if this would be the end of the world. Keiko glanced over at Miyuki and Yusuke, whom were both smiling. This was what Keiko wanted to see out of the Urameshi siblings. The two of them smiling brightly, despite the hardships that Miyuki had to face with her sickness.

It was then a knock came from Miyuki's hospital door, which made everyone look over to it. Yusuke glanced over at the door for a moment, and then to his sister, who seemed to have a confused look on her face. Yusuke did not like this one bit. He knew that he and his friends were the only ones visiting his sister today. Many scenarios were going through his head, and one of them was the one he feared the most. A demon discovered Miyuki's existence, tracked her down, and was going to either use or hurt her to get to him.

Yusuke glanced over at his friends. It seemed they all have gotten the same idea. Kurama looked like he was scratching his red locks, but what he was really doing was reaching out for his rose, and a small plant, which the scent of the small flower would cause Miyuki to fall asleep, so that she would not see any of the violence if it were to occur. Kurama knew that Miyuki was not prepared to enter the world that he, her brother, and everyone else knew of. Kuwabara was gathering some spirit energy in his hand, as Hiei had his hand near the hilt of the sword.

Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru got closer to Miyuki, as if they were the last defense, but they were also trying to distract the sick girl, and not make her so worried. The four of them were used to the battles that the boys went through, but the girls knew Miyuki was not. It was then the door flew open, and before anyone could react, a blue of yellow and blue brushed past them, and suddenly latched onto Miyuki.

"Miyu-chan! I missed you so much!" a blonde girl cried out, as she was cuddling and snuggling the younger Urameshi. Everyone in the room stared dumbfounded, as the blonde was nearly suffocating Miyuki. It was then a girl with long brown hair, with green dyed bangs, while having a blank look on her face, walking over, and pulled the blonde off of Miyuki.

"Hiromi, what did I say about trying to kill Miyuki with your blasted hugs?" the girl demanded with an annoyed tone.

Hiromi pouted "Aw, Makoto, you're no fun at all!" Hiromi whined, like a puppy, and then she looked over towards Miyuki "Miyu-chan! Tell Makoto that she isn't fun!"

"Oh no, you are not dragging Miyuki into this, and… wait a minute… who the hell are all of you!" Makoto demanded, after she had placed Hiromi down and looked at everyone in the room.

Botan giggled nervously when she saw Makoto's glare. It was almost scary as Hiei's. Botan was unsure if she was suppose be afraid of either glare at this point. "Haha, well… um… w-we're friends of M-Miyuki, hehe?" Botan answered nervously, but froze, when she saw Makoto's glare deepen. That was possibly not a good thing.

"Oh really, you are friends of Miyuki? And may I ask where you guys have been all this time?" Makoto asked crossing her arms, venom dripping from her voice. Keiko could tell that Makoto was possibly suspicious of them. It made sense, seeing as Yusuke and the others only just recently visited Miyuki in the past two weeks.

"Hey! I can ask you the same thing!" Kuwabara shouted as he felt insulted. Makoto shot him a dirty look, which made the carrot-topped headed man freeze up for a moment. Yusuke watched with amazement. Yusuke had to admit, this Makoto chick could beat Hiei at a death-glare contest, if she wanted to.

"I had to take care of my mother, while Hiromi had to watch her siblings and we also had final exams at school. Not to mention I had kendo club, and Hiromi is in the cheer squad. Anything else you would like to know about our personal lives?" Makoto hissed at him. Kuwabara shook his head no, fear in his eyes. Hiromi giggled nervously at this.

Kurama cleared his throat, while trying to break the tension "Forgive us, we recently met Miyuki two weeks ago, but she had talked about the two of you" Kurama said, giving a smile. The red head watched Makoto calm down a little, but her eyes spotted Yusuke, and the glare intensified.

Yusuke felt like he was going to die "What?" he asked. Before anyone could react, Makoto had walked over to Yusuke, and did something quite shocking. She pinned Yusuke to the wall, with her arm pressing against his neck. Hiromi, who knew Makoto too well, had to cover Miyuki's eyes so that she would not see Makoto about to beat up Yusuke. Everyone stood there shocked. It was due to the fact that Yusuke was caught off guard.

"I should beat the shit out of you" Makoto snapped, as she was looking straight at Yusuke's eyes. "You finally show up after all these years, and you expect me to be okay with that?" Makoto asked. Yusuke managed to push Makoto off of him, and then he rubbed his neck, as it was throbbing quite painfully, as he cleared his throat a couple of times. Yusuke had to admit, Makoto was stronger than she looked.

Yusuke then looked at Makoto straight in the eye. "Look, I didn't mean to not visit Miyuki all this time, but things had come up that kept me away for a short while." Yusuke explained, but then he saw Makoto's dark look. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was glad Miyuki had a friend like Makoto. After all, it meant that there was someone looking out for Miyuki when he wasn't able to. "Still, that is not an excuse. I'm back though, so get used to my ass being here." Yusuke said, as he grinned.

Makoto scoffed, as she crossed her arms "It better be here, or else I am going to hunt your ass down and make you regret not coming back" Makoto answered stiffly. Hiromi sighed with relief, as she uncovered Miyuki's eyes. The Urameshi girl blinked twice, as she looked over at Yusuke and Makoto with some worry and concern.

"I-Is everything okay?" Miyuki asked.

Makoto sighed, and nodded, as she gave a slight smile "Yeah, we're okay. Just letting your brother know how annoyed I was when he didn't come to visit you"

"Hey! Don't be acting all innocent, you she-demon! You nearly killed Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted trying to defend Yusuke, as he did not want Makoto to get away with what she did. He soon regretted his words, when Makoto walked over to Kuwabara, and gave a sweet smile. Yet, her eyes were showing killer intent.

"What was that, Carrot-top?" Makoto asked sweetly.

"N-Nothing" Kuwabara stuttered out, as his eyes were wide with fright.

Kurama let out a quiet chuckle "It seems that Makoto-san is going to be very tough competition, right Hiei?" Kurama quietly joked. Hiei only 'hn'd' and looked away.

Hiromi clapped her hands, as she was smiling the whole time "Ah! Introductions are in order. I'm Hiromi Katsumora, and the one who had made a grand entrance is Makoto Harubasa!" the blonde chirped, as she bowed half-way and straightened back up. Makoto just gave a short wave, and then crossed her arms.

Kurama could not help that Hiromi reminded him of Botan and Yukina mixed together "My name is Shuichi Minamino; it's very nice to meet you, Hiromi-san, and Makoto-san" he said, introducing himself.

"My name is Botan; it's finally nice to meet the both of you!" Botan squealed with joy, as she grabbed Hiromi's hand.

Yukina smiled "I'm Yukina. I just met Miyuki, and she's very nice" Yukina said. Makoto glanced over at Yukina and nodded her head.

"Sorry about the scare, kid." Makoto answered.

"I-It's quite alright. You were just looking out for Miyuki"

Shizuru grinned "Yeah, it's no problem. Besides, it shows how much you care for Miyuki. The name is Shizuru Kuwabara. Carrot-top is my little brother, Kazuma"

"Hey! I can introduce myself, Shizuru!" Kuwabara shouted annoyed. This only earned an eye-roll from the eldest girl in the group.

"Yes, but that would only piss off Makoto even more"

"Hey! It's not my fault she has an attitude problem worse than Hiei's!" It was then Kuwabara saw both Makoto and Hiei glaring at him, which made the orange-haired boy shut his mouth, and quickly hid behind Miyuki's bed.

Makoto then glanced over at Hiei "I take it your Hiei?" Makoto asked. Hiei just nodded his head, before looking away. Makoto then looked over to Keiko, Yusuke, and Miyuki with a bored look in her eyes "Is he always like that?"

Yusuke laughed a bit "Yeah, Hiei keeps to himself." Yusuke explained. Makoto just nodded her head.

"Oh! Hiromi, you must tell me how you and Makoto met Miyuki!" Botan suggested. The blonde blinked twice, then gave a small grin and nodded her head.

"Sure. Well, we all met when we were all around eight years old, while Keiko and Yusuke were close to eleven. I had a surgery to get rid of my tonsils. Makoto was visiting me, and the two of us were walking around the hospital wing, when we stumbled into Miyuki's room. Pretty much, the three of us became the three musketeers!" Hiromi exclaimed. Makoto only shook her head at the group name Hiromi had given them.

Miyuki smiled a bit at this "That was one of the books Makoto was reading. When she explained about the three musketeers, Hiromi thought it would have been a good idea to call ourselves that, since there was only the three of us."

"What a mistake I made. Whenever we are about to leave, Hiromi forces us to say the whole, 'all for one and one for all' stuff. You know, Hiromi, if the author was still alive, we get our asses sued for copy-right" Makoto said.

Hiromi just spat her tongue "Naaa! You know you have fun with that!" Hiromi joked, as Miyuki was laughing the whole time, as the others watched. Yusuke had a grin on his face, while he watched Makoto giving death threats to Hiromi, who seemed to not be fazed by them, as Miyuki was smiling and giggling the whole time.

* * *

><p>Soon, time had passed, and the sun was close to setting. Miyuki was soon looking at a book that Keiko had brought, which was folklore and legends within Tokyo. She was reading it with Hiromi and Makoto, as the others were speaking amongst themselves. Yusuke glanced over at his little sister every now and then. Botan then peeked over, seeing as the two were reading about the tengu.<p>

"My, I didn't know you were into these" Botan commented. Miyuki looked up and nodded her head.

Hiromi gave a slight grin "Miyu-chan had been interested with the supernatural since we met her. She wants to be a researcher to study legends, and figure out how they were made!"

"It might take a while, but Miyuki can do it" Makoto agreed, as she continued to read the chapter. Makoto noticed that the chapter about haunting and other things related to ghosts was read the most. It made Makoto wonder what Miyuki was always reading things about ghosts. The girl kept it to herself though, as she knew that it was one of Miyuki's favorite things to talk about, whenever she had the chance.

Botan smiled at this "Ah, I see. I'm sure Miyuki will do a very good job!" Botan chirped

"Yep, that's my little sister for you. Always the nerd" Yusuke joked, as he ruffled Miyuki's hair. Miyuki giggled a bit, as Yukina smiled at this. The ice koorime was happy that Miyuki and Yusuke were together. She can only hope that she would have her brother do the same thing, when she would find him.

Then, the door opened, and a nurse walked in. "The doctor is going to come in and do a check-up, so I need to ask you all to leave" the nurse said, in a no-nonsense tone.

Hiromi frowned a bit. "Can't we stay? If it's just to see how Miyuki is, I don't think we should leave." Hiromi answered.

"No. You all need to leave. The doctor can't do his job with all of you in here in the room. You do want Miyuki to get better, don't you?"

Makoto glared at the nurse, along with Yusuke. The nurse flinched at this. "If I were you, I would watch that mouth of yours." Makoto warned.

"Yeah, don't even have the right say that, since none of you are actually making my sister better. She's still in the same state when she was brought here when she was five!" Yusuke hissed. The nurse took a step back at this. Keiko went over to Yusuke and gently grasped his hands. Miyuki had noticed everyone getting worried. The small girl was starting to feel bad about her condition again.

"We are trying all we can" a voice said from the doorway. Everyone looked toward the door, to see a middle-aged man standing there, as he looked towards Yusuke "Hello, Yusuke. It's nice to see you again" the doctor said, giving a smile.

Yusuke just shrugged "Sup' Doctor Okinawa"

"So, do we have to leave?" Makoto asked.

"I'm sorry, but Miyuki has to undergo a few tests, and it would take a while." Okinawa answered, as he noticed everyone looking a bit disappointed.

"… Alright, but you better fix Miyuki!" Hiromi exclaimed.

Okinawa laughed, as he nodded his head in agreement. Satisfied, everyone was saying their good-byes, as Miyuki could only smile and tell them that she would wait for them. Yet, Miyuki knew that she was going to have to be careful. After all, she had a promise to fulfill. To save Hoshimaru's little sister. There was a chance that she might die, but at the same time, Miyuki was not afraid. She needed to do this, since she was the only one who can at this point.

"Get better, Miyuki, okay" Yusuke said, as he hugged the small girl. Miyuki nodded her head, as she hugged her older brother back.

"I promise, Yusuke" Miyuki agreed.

* * *

><p>And done! Finally, I have finished this chapter. I hope that you guys will like this. So yeah, it seems that things are starting to heat up a bit. Also, I hope you liked Hiromi and Makoto! They both have a role in this little story as well! So yeah, Read and Review please!<p>

**FireStorm1991:** Yay! I'm glad you find Miyuki cute!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or franchise as it belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi, but only the oc characters and story plot. Yay! =D

**Summary:**Every thousand years, a Shikigami maiden is born. This maiden would have her gift activated when she saves a life of an innocent where the situation would make it where she could lose her life. Her powers would be great, as it would evolve as what most would say "Magic" when it is really very high spirit energy. Yet, she is sought after by demons everywhere, for the woman's abilities is able to empower a low class demon, to a very high level. Yet, in order for that to happen, the shikigami maiden must be mated, or her soul devoured. The Maiden would be able to protect herself though, but in most of their lives, they die from being hunted or forced into a matehood, where they kill themselves. Now it seems that the Shikigami is born once again, as Miyuki Urameshi. The little sister of Yusuke Urameshi.

Yusuke never told anyone, besides Keiko, of his sister, because Miyuki was slowly dying of a terminal illness. He did not want her involved with the situation of spirit world and Makai. Now it seems his acts will all be in vain if Miyuki ever activates her abilities. If that were to be the case, would Yusuke be able to protect his sister, along with his friends, or shall she die within the fate of every Shikigami Maiden?

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five: The Awakening<span>

Miyuki sat there the whole time, as Okinawa was checking her blood pressure. It had been two hours, and already, the small girl had her annual shots, blood tests, and a usual check-up. The small girl glanced at the clock, knowing around nine, it would be time for her to be asleep. Though, she wasn't going to sleep. She had a mission to do, which was save the little sister of Hoshimaru, Chizu. She still could not grasp that someone would attempt to kill a little baby.

It was then Okinawa had returned, as he gave the small girl a gentle smile "Well, all the tests are done. So far, everything is going well. Still, you do have to rest, along with taking the medicine, and staying here. Understand, Miyuki?"

"Yes, Okinawa-sensei." she replied, as she nodded her head. The doctor smiled, as he nodded his head, and began to leave the room, as Miyuki looked out the window. She clenched her blankets, while she had a worried look on her face. What if she wasn't able to save Chizu… and what if she ended up dying in the process? That was something Miyuki was a bit afraid of. Though, if she died, and little Chizu would be alive, that was all that mattered to her.

Miyuki looked out to see the snow was falling again outside, as it was gentle and cold out there. The black-haired girl waited until the hallway lights went off, and the nurses made their rounds, before Miyuki had gotten out of bed, and took out a pair of boots, and a black jacket. Miyuki placed the jacket on, along with the boots, as the girl had peeked out, to make sure no one was around, before she quietly closed the door and began to head to the stairs.

As she was running down the stairs, Saya appeared next to her, and looked at Miyuki with a serious look in her eyes. "The cost is clear. The cameras have been moved to the other way, so security won't be able to see you, but you better hurry and leave, before they come to fix it,"

"Okay, thank you, Saya." Miyuki chirped, with a soft smile on her face, as she was grateful for the spirit helping her. Saya merely nodded her head, before she vanished. The small girl had soon gotten outside, as she continued to run as fast as her feet could take her, before she was finally gotten outside of the hospital's gate. Miyuki breathed heavily, as she was leaning down, with her hands on her knees. She then looked up, and saw the scenery around her.

There was snow on the ground, as she looked at the tree branches, to see it was covered with the white powder that is called snow. Yet, Miyuki could not let herself be distracted. She needed to go and help Hoshimaru's sister. The girl waited, until the said spirit had appeared before her. He nodded to her, before he began to lead Miyuki to his house. The whole time, there was worry going through her mind. Never had she done something like this before, this would be the first time she would be doing a rescue mission.

Usually, she would be returning lost trinkets or giving something to a member of the family of the spirit who visited her. So of course, Miyuki was nervous if things were going to go well with this task. It was around eleven when they got to the house where Hoshimaru's family lived. Everything seemed quiet, as Miyuki followed the male spirit into the backyard. The whole time, Miyuki could see from the windows, a woman walking around, glancing at the clock, as there seemed to be some sort of button in her hands.

"Um, Hoshimaru, who is that lady?" Miyuki asked, as she looked up at the brown-haired teen. She noticed him starting to scowl, as she knew one thing. This lady might be bad news, despite how nice and pretty she looked. Miyuki was a naïve little thing. Then again, being inside a hospital all your life might make someone that way. Looking at the woman again, she noticed she wore a business suit, as her hair was wavy. She wore make-up, but it seemed a bit too much for Miyuki's liking.

"Mina Fumaki. She's one of my step-father's associates. Also his one-night stands," Hoshimaru explained.

"Um… Hoshimaru… what's a one-night stand?" Miyuki asked,

Hoshimaru flinched, as he looked at her flabbergasted, until he remembered that she was only fourteen. "It's uh… You'll find out when you're older."

"Oh! Okay… Hey, Mina is leaving…" Miyuki stated, as she noticed the woman had left the room, and saw her walking down the street, as the woman seemed to be smirking. Miyuki then heard Hoshimaru curse under his breath. She then realized that they were starting to send the plan into motion.

"Damn it, I thought we'd have more time. Miyuki, we gotta go. I'll unlock the back door, and get the items. You need to get Chizu out of the house!" Hoshimaru exclaimed, as he flew over and phased into the house, heading to find the information and reports that his step-father had that showed he was guilty for both his and his father's death, along with plan to kill Chizu and get his mother's money.

Miyuki wasted no time, as she quickly rushed from her hiding spot and to the back door. Miyuki fumbled with the doorknob, but she managed to open the door and rush inside. She tripped while rushing inside. The girl heard rustling in a nearby room, knowing that Hoshimaru was inside there. Miyuki ran around the house, until she found the stairs, and quickly climbed up. From there, she heard crying. Miyuki looked to a closed door, and rushed to it. She grasped the doorknob and tried to turn it, but to her shock, it was locked.

"_Oh no… T-They locked Chizu in her room!"_ Miyuki thought in alarm. Knowing that there was no time to waste, Miyuki began to use her body to hit the door, as she backed away, and ran into the door, ramming it. She repeated this, about twenty times, until finally, the door flew open, and Miyuki had fallen in the pink room. The crying became whimpers, as Miyuki looked up, to see a two-year-old little girl staring right at her. The girl had wide brown eyes, as her brown hair was in pig-tails. Miyuki knew the little girl in white pajamas was Chizu.

There was a silence, as Miyuki got up, and went over to the child "Chizu? I-I'm here to get you out of the house. I-It's not safe, and your brother wants me to help you." Miyuki quietly said, as she did not want to frighten the little girl than she already was. Miyuki saw Chizu look up at her, and gave a smile and a giggle.

"Hwoshi! Hwoshi!" the child babbled, as Miyuki could not help but giggle. She picked Chizu up from her crib, and left the room as she was smiling at the toddler. Yet as soon as Miyuki did that, there was a blast behind her, making her hold onto Chizu tightly, while the force of the blast had pushed her down onto the floor. Chizu cried, as Miyuki looked up, only to see fire was surrounding them. The girl's brown eyes went wide with shock and fear, as Miyuki could only hope for a miracle.

_**Meanwhile…**_

At the very moment, before Miyuki went into the house, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were in the spirit world presently. Each of them was summoned by Koenma, after Botan had sent them the message. They knew it was urgent, but wondered what Koenma wanted _this time. _Yusuke was thinking of many things. Maybe it was yet _another_ demon that wanted to destroy the human world again. There is a possibility of another tournament, or it was just to hunt down some demons who stole something. Again.

Yusuke then snapped out of his thoughts, as Koenma entered the room, and sat on his big chair, and pulled himself into his desk, trying to act like a businessman that he is, though it may have been hard to take him seriously, since he was in a form of a toddler. Botan had entered as well, while she stood next to Koenma. "Alright, Binky-breath, what is it this time?" Yusuke asked.

"What, no hello, or 'Hi, Koenma, it's been a while?'… Oh, don't give me that look," Koenma said with a bored look on his face. The prince of the spirit world noticed the looks everyone was giving him, so he cleared his throat, and looked at them seriously. "There is a serious matter at hand, which will affect everything… The Shikigami Maiden will awaken tonight."

Yusuke was confused, as he had never heard of such a person, nor did Kuwabara. Yet, to Yusuke's shock, it seemed that Kurama and Hiei knew what Koenma was talking about just by their shocked looks. "Koenma… are you sure that the girl will awaken tonight?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. We've noticed lesser demons around the city. Not to mention the last Shikigami maiden had given us an item to alert us." Koenma explained, as he pulled out a small clear marble. Yet, the marble was giving out a warm silver glow. "She said when the marble begins to glow; it's a sign that the next maiden is to awaken."

"Okay, just who the hell is this Shikigami maiden?" Yusuke asked, getting frustrated since no one was explaining anything.

Kuwabara looked appalled at Yusuke's attitude. "Urameshi! That is no way to talk about a lady." The carrot-topped man scolded.

"For once, the idiot is right. The girl in question actually is worth protecting." Hiei stated, as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at him shocked. They both knew Hiei didn't really like humans, but a few, like Miyuki and Genkai for example, even though he never really showed it. So of course, seeing Hiei being concerned for a girl they never met, it made Yusuke wonder how important this maiden was. He also wondered if this Shikigami maiden was even human.

Yusuke looked at Koenma, and crossed his arms "So, you mind explaining who this chick is?"

"Yes, the Shikigami maiden is a human woman, who is born with incredible spirit energy. In a way, many confused her as a 'witch' in some cultures. Yet, because of that spirit energy, many demons sought after her, as she would power any demons, if they either consumed her soul or mated with her. Yet, many times, the maiden dies by getting killed, or committing suicide, before the demon could even become powerful."

"What, are you serious, they'd go after an innocent girl because of that?!" Kuwabara demanded.

"Despite the harshness, it's true, Kuwabara. If the Shikigami maiden was a demon, she'd have no trouble protecting herself, but due to her only being human, it made her an easier target. To tell the truth, when I was Youko, I met the current maiden, it took a lot of restraint to not harm her, especially when she had a set of 'familiars' that were willing to kill just to keep her safe." Kurama explained.

"Familiars, what the heck are those?"

Botan nodded her head "Depending how powerful the shikigami maiden will be, she gets a set of familiars, appearing to protect her. They are spirits of nature, or minor demons that wish to protect the maiden, either because she had befriended them, or wish to grow stronger, just being in her presence."

Yusuke looked over at Kurama and Hiei "So, if we go and find this chick, you guys will be okay?"

"We're S class demons who are allowed to traverse into the human realm. We have no need for the girl, but others will try and go after her," Hiei stated, as he gave his usual glare.

Koenma tossed the marble over to Yusuke, who caught it with ease. "Now, the maiden will awaken, but her presence will not be felt by everyone who has spirit awareness until a few days. The marble will glow, alerting you that she is near. Don't lose it, because it will help you find her, if you lose her. We don't want any demon to get their hands on that marble." Koenma explained.

Yusuke only nodded his head while rolling his eyes with annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, we won't lose it" he droned as he glanced down at the clear marble in his hand. The small little glow was starting to brighten a bit, as he wondered who the unlucky girl was. He shouldn't think like this, but Yusuke was sure that after hearing what many of the past shikigami maidens went through, he wasn't surprised that this girl will have a series of bad luck. Especially when demons are involved with the bad luck and many misfortunes that fell upon the past shikigami maidens.

Though, Yusuke had to wonder who this girl was. He was already thinking it would be some sort of air-head or a spoiled brat. Still, he wondered if the girl was someone who would risk their life to save another, as Koenma said, so it couldn't really be a spoiled brat. Maybe it was the air-head. All Yusuke knew was that he was going to be stuck baby-sitting some random girl they don't even know. Yep, that was the story of his life. Still, it meant Miyuki getting another friend, but then again, Yusuke would rather not want to risk his sister's life for a total stranger.

Yusuke knew one thing. This was going to be one of those adventures.

_**P.O.V: Miyuki**_

"Hwoshi! I scwared! Mama, where are you, Mama!" Chizu cried out, as the small girl was clinging onto Miyuki, while the toddler had big tears falling from her eyes. Miyuki was running, trying to find an exit, but wherever she turned, there was fire blocking her path. The girl held onto Chizu tightly, as she was running wherever her feet took her. The best option was for her to get away from the smoke and fire, and try to find an exit.

Miyuki rushed downstairs, as she was making sure that Chizu was okay. The baby girl looked at her, and let out a whimper. Miyuki gave a smile "Don't worry, Chizu-chan, I'll make sure you get out of here safely" Miyuki whispered, making sure that it was a promise. There was no way to see if she would make it out alive, but as long as Chizu would be safe from harm, that was all that mattered to her. She promised Hoshimaru that she would save his sister, no matter what.

When the pair got downstairs, Miyuki saw the fire had quickly spread from the upstairs to downstairs as well. It was as if the fire was alive, and it was determined to set the two of them aflame, or make them die from the smoke that Miyuki was so desperately trying to prevent Chizu from breathing. Her eyes darted around for any exit, but there was none. Suddenly, Hoshimaru appeared infront of her, as Chizu looked up and smiled brightly "Hwoshi!" Chizu chirped.

"Hoshimaru! I-Is there any way out?" Miyuki asked.

"No, though the police, fire department, and my mom is arriving." Hoshimaru explained, as he ruffled Chizu's hair. It was then Hoshimaru had placed something in her other arm. "This is all the evidence we need to show that my step-dad is a snake"

Miyuki nodded her head, but then she smelled something. It made her eyes widen. The smell was gas. There was no way they would survive if there was an explosion. Miyuki then spotted a window, where there was a crowd outside. Miyuki knew that the window was the only way out. The girl took off her coat, while balancing Chizu and the files, before wrapping the two into the coat.

"Miyuki, what are you doing?" Hoshimaru asked.

"There's a gas leak! I smell gas, and I think this is a second part of the plan if the fire department got here!" Miyuki explained in a waivering voice, as she backed away, before she started to run as fast as her feet could take her. It was then a loud boom was heard behind her, and Miyuki jumped, using enough force to push herself to the window. The explosion behind her had helped her get put of the window, as the entire house had burst into flames.

Everything was in slow-motion. As Miyuki had broken through the window, she noticed something strange around her. It was as if she was in a protective sphere of light, which seemed to be unseen by the crowd. The flames licked around the sphere, as she and Chizu were air born. It was then Miyuki landed on the ground, as she noticed that she was no harmed. Looking down at Chizu, the toddler was safe and sound. The sphere had disappeared, and Miyuki looked around her surroundings. They were outside of the burning house.

Suddenly, the girl felt herself being lifted off the snowy ground, and being leaded somewhere. Before she knew, she and Chizu were sitting in an ambulance, as the paramedics were checking on them. A woman wearing a party dress with a puffy coat rushed to them, as Chizu giggled, and held out her hands "Mama! Mama!" the baby cried out, as the woman, who was Hoshimaru and Chizu's mother, held Chizu tightly in her arms.

"Oh, Chizu, you're safe!" the woman cried, as Miyuki could only smile at this, but then she notice a man marching over to them, as she felt her blood run cold. This must be the man who attempted to murder Chizu, and had killed Hoshimaru and their father. The man's cold eyes landed on her, as they became murderous as he glared down at her. Miyuki knew that this was not going to end well.

"I want that girl arrested! She caused my house to burn down!" the balding man shouted with anger and hatred in his voice. Miyuki could understand, as she had just stopped his plan from killing an innocent child, and now he was trying to make her the bad guy, which made the girl wince. She didn't like the fact that the man had been trying to do this horrible act in the first place.

The woman looked over to him, frowning. "Tenzu! This girl just saved my baby! You don't even know if she caused this fire!"

"Misa, why was she in our house in the first place!?" Tenzu demanded.

The police officer looked over to Miyuki "That is a good question young lady, why were you in the house in the first place?" he asked.

Miyuki looked down, as she was not good at lying, but then Hoshimaru appeared beside her, and whispered something in her ear, and the girl looked up at the officer, as she began to tell what Hoshimaru had told her to say.

"Well… t-to tell you the t-truth… I-I'm suppose to be in the hospital. I snuck out, b-but I was going to head back… but… but when I was, I was passing this house when I saw a woman leave it. She was laughing to herself and holding this device in her hand, and left the door unlocked. I was going to shut it, when I heard crying. I ran in and saw that a door to the room was locked, so I had to break it down. T-The little girl was left all alone, sir! I couldn't just leave her in there! I also noticed that this was in the room," Miyuki explained, while handing the officer the file "I was going to call you all to report the child being locked in the room in an empty house, when the fire started."

Misao's eyes went wide in shock, and then they flared with anger, as she looked over to Tenzu. "Your secretary locked Chizu in the room!? Do you know how _extremely lucky_ we are!? This girl saved Chizu's life due to the negligence of Mina! You cannot have this girl arrested! Especially if she is suppose to be in a hospital getting medical treatment!"

"She's insane, Misao! We cannot believe her!"

"Actually… Tenzu Ikitsu, the girl is sane, and you are an evil scumbag." The officer stated, as Tenzu eyes landed on the file that was in the officer's hand. Miyuki noticed that he paled and then looked angry, as rage and a murderous look appeared on his face, while he looked directly at her. The officer did not notice this though. "I must admit, the deaths of Len and Hoshimaru Kaitsumora looked accidental, but these files shed some light into their cases, not to mention that this 'accidental fire' was just a set up to get rid of all the evidence and kill Chizu Kaitsumora as well. It's enough to arrest you,"

Tenzu became red with rage, and before Miyuki or anyone could react, the man had rushed over, and grabbed Miyuki by the neck, and then he attempted to choke her, as Miyuki was trying to loosen his grasp. "I'll kill you, you little bitch! Everything was going well, and you had to come along and destroy everything! I could have been rich! RICH! You just had to get in the way! I'll kill you!" the man shouted. Miyuki let out a whimper, before the officers, and the other men present removed Tenzu's hands from her neck, and held him down.

Miyuki was wheezing in pain, as she tenderly rubbed her sore neck. The officer placed handcuffs on Tenzu, as he and a few others were dragging the screaming and kicking man away. Miyuki noticed Misao, who had managed to keep calm, seemed like she was about to cry. Miyuki went over to the woman, as Chizu smiled at her, before burying her head into her mother's shoulder. "… Are you alright?" Misao asked.

"Yes, I'm alright… are you alright though?" Miyuki asked, knowing that the woman must be confused and hurt. She could tell she was starting love Tenzu, but this act of betrayal made it rough.

"…No." Misao held onto Chizu tightly, as tears began to stream down the woman's face. "This whole time, I thought the man loved us. He tried to be there when he died… only now I find out he killed my husband, my son, and tried to kill my little girl! Just what kind of a woman am I!? To let a total stranger walk in, take everything, and just allow it? Why did I let my husband and son die in the hands of that mad-man?"

Miyuki watched as the woman cried, while Chizu looked at her mother with confusion, and was trying to get the tears out of her mother's face. The young Urameshi felt her heart break seeing the sight. She then noticed Hoshimaru looking at his mother with sadness in his eyes. The girl knew Hoshimaru never blamed Misao for his death. How could she have known about Tenzu?

"Misao-san… Hoshimaru doesn't blame you for his death. He knows that you are a good mother," Miyuki started to say, as the woman looked up at her with alarm. The officer said Ren and Hoshimaru's names, but didn't specify who was who, that Miyuki knew, but she continued, "He knows that you would have done everything in your power to protect him and Chizu. He loves you so much, that he could not possibly hate you."

Before Miyuki could even react, she felt arms gently wrap around her, as Misao was crying onto the girl's shoulder, while Chizu giggled and hugged Miyuki as well, while saying 'Miyu' many times. "Thank you, Miyuki," the woman whispered, as Miyuki looked over to Hoshimaru, who nodded his head.

"Yeah, thanks, Kid… for everything." Hoshimaru said with a soft smile, before he vanished in light. Miyuki knew one thing from the light. Hoshimaru found peace and was heading to find a ferry girl to guide him to the spirit world. Miyuki was then guided into the ambulance, as they were going to take her and Chizu to the hospital, to make sure they were okay. As Miyuki closed her eyes, to get some much needed sleep, she did not notice them. In the crowd of people, to some rooftops, there were lower class demons.

They sensed her, the minute Miyuki had shielded Chizu and herself from the fire. They knew it was time. The shikigami maiden was about to awaken. The demons knew it was the girl, but they were still unsure. For now, they were going to watch her for a few days, to see if they guessed the right girl. Unknown to the demons though, another pair of eyes were watching the events unfold tonight.

The pair of pure red eyes watched the ambulance take the girl away. The small figure was sitting in the tree, observing everything that had happened. Looking up at the moon, the creature decided to follow and observe even further. After all, wasn't it one's duty to watch over their charge? The spirit hoped that this girl would not end up like the rest of the maidens. The creature could not bear to fail another, and had trained every single day to become strong and to reach this point and time.

"…It won't end like all the other times." The figure said to no one in particular. Looking at the moon again, the spirit frown, as the wings on it's back fluttered every now and then, while it's glowing body was sitting on the ambulance. "I'll defy fate this time. She will not die and I will not let a demon harm this girl, you got me!" the spirit shouted at the sky.

Although the spirit received no answer, its cries were heard, and that was satisfying enough. Sighing, the spirit looked ahead, wondering what lies beyond the future from now on. It's bad enough that the lower demons were sensing her, but what about the high demons? The spirit knew many would try and find this girl. It was mostly to gain power, or to mate with her in order to have powerful children or to just show that they had a powerful wife.

It didn't help that the girl was absolutely adorable, and that her innocence and being naïve was also trouble. The spirit could only hope that no one would be after her this time, due to the leader of the demon world decree, that no demon would cause trouble. Yet, there were always rule breakers, and no one assumed that the shikigami maiden was going to be born at this time. Still, the spirit was going to do all it can to protect this child. Even this spirit does not know that it's going to receive help in protecting this little girl.

After all, the spirit detective was going to personally be involved in this case.

* * *

><p>Thus ends another chapter of this story, my friends! I would like to apologize for my absence but life decided to attack me. I'm working on the chapters as best as possible. So yeah, hopefully this turned out well. Once again, I want to apologize in advance if the canon characters are ooc. I tried my best to make them in character!<p>

**SilverDragon13:** Thanks for loving the story! Hopefully this chapter is something you'll love

**Fallen-Autumn-Leaves:** Glad the suspense is good, and here is the chapter you waited for!

**TheChosenFew111:** I has updated the story you love!

**FireStorm1991:** Well, you got your answer! Let's just hope Yusuke doesn't get mad, hehe.

**Deadly witch:** Thanks! I try my best to make the story great! Hope you like this update!


End file.
